


Can You Imagine?

by erszebet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erszebet/pseuds/erszebet
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had never been a stranger to death, but the afterlife? He had no idea what to expect.





	Can You Imagine?

Alexander had never really understood time. He always felt it slipping through his fingers, running away from him, and his non-stop chase after it left him breathless. 

Lying there, waiting for death to overcome him, time had finally slowed. His lungs filled, expanded, taking what felt like his first deep breath in years. 

His eyes closed. 

His eyes opened, and he floated, soft light surrounding him. At first, he saw nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there! Eliza?" 

A featherlight touch settled on his shoulder, and he looked behind him. Kind, understanding eyes looked back at him, his first real sight in this new world.

"George?" 

"Hello, Alexander." 

Washington smiled at him, and a strangled part of himself burst inside his chest. 

"What, I, I don't know where I am--is this Heaven? Have I died?" 

"Yes, you died. I do not know what to call this place, but for me, it is as close to Heaven as I could have imagined." 

Washington gestured behind him, and Alexander could see Mount Vernon spread out in front of him, Martha sitting on a blanket surrounded by a picnic. A soft breeze tickled through the trees, and Martha looked up, smiling and waving. 

Suddenly, a new vision emerged. It was still George, but he was dressed in some sort of suit, tightly cut, the style unfamiliar to anything Alexander had ever seen. A familiar face walked into the scene, hugging Washington from behind, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Is that...is that the Marquis?"

George swallowed and nodded, glancing over at Alexander. 

"I have no idea where we are, but I have seen myself in countless numbers of lives here. Time, it seems, has no bearing, allowing us to slip in and out of different places, different centuries--letting us live lives we could never imagine." 

"You and Lafayette?" Alex asked with an undercurrent of jealousy. His love for Eliza, deep and grounding, had always been intertwined with affection for others: John, Angelica, Lafayette, even the General, though he'd never admit it.

"A life with him is one I could not imagine, one I would have never been able to live in my own time, but here? Here, the universe knows us. Sees us. I have no idea if these places are...real, in any way. But, I know that when I am with Martha or with Lafayette or with...you, Alexander, I feel happiness once unknown to me." 

Alexander's head spun. He had no concept of a place like this, an unending montage of life's he had never lived--or maybe he had? All the theologies he'd read about flew through his head, not any single one fitting, and he rubbed his hands over his face. 

Washington's hand returned to his shoulder, and Alexander felt himself being turned to face him. 

"Turn around. Find a new place, or an old place. Find your happiness, Alexander." 

Alexander steeled himself and slowly turned around. His eyes opened, and a world of possibilities flew by. 

His life with Eliza, surrounded by all of their children--Phillip, alive and laughing. 

The Schuyler estate, Angelica leaning over his desk to correct a paper of his: her eyes, full of mirth, and her lips planted a sweet kiss to his lips. 

A candle-lit tent, himself and John blanketed underneath winter furs together, John's fingers combing through his hair. 

A new, unfamiliar place, all hard edges and shiny metal, with himself, Lafayette, and John. All three of them, snuggled together and laughing. Unfamiliar clothes and surroundings made warm by familiar faces. 

More and more swirled around him, and he felt himself grow dizzy at the options. 

He'd dreamed of death so much that dying felt more like a memory. He had never imagined what would be waiting for him on the other side. He had never imagined, after living a life like his, he would be rewarded with the endless opportunity to love and be loved.

"Go home, Alexander." 

Alexander looked over his shoulder, and Washington smiled down at him. 

"That's an order from your commander." 

He smiled at the familiar words, reaching up to touch George's hand. A gesture, small and thankful. 

Alexander looked ahead of him, moved forward, and went home.


End file.
